Stats
Stats are the numerical value and effects of various Skills, Weapons and Equipment in Kritika **This is outdated, will be updated soon** Warning: Because it needs to be updated, the information in here might be incorrect and misleading. Read at your own risk. Attack Stats Health Points (HP) Health Points determine how much damage a character can take and at 0 HP the character will die being forced to resurrect or exit the dungeon. Health Points are also used for Berserker Skills Mana Points (MP) Mana Points are consumed everytime an action or skill is used and at 0 MP the character will be unable to use but the most basic of skills. Mana Points are used to determine the Berserker Maximum HP. Blood Points (Blood) Only utilized by Blood Fairies/Vamps, this replaces Mana Points and instead uses a Blood Gauge. Blood Gauge is filled by using certain attacks and used to perform normal Blood Fairy/Vamp skills. Attack Points Influence the amount of overall damage a character does, the higher the value, the more damage a character will do with all damage types. The percent of damage increases your actual attack/skill after all initial modifiers are considered Additional Damage per Hit This influences increasing damage in combo hits per individual enemy. Having high Additional Damage per Hit means more damage when you're able to do high combo numbers (hundreds) to a particular enemy. Critical Rate The chance to land to have an attack do Critical Damage. Rate is valued as followed: *150 Critical Rate = 5% crit rate. *1500 Critical Rate = 50% crit rate. *3000 Critical rate = 100% crit rate. Critical Damage The multiplier you do on a critical hit. By default this stat is 150%, which is x1.5 more damage on critical and this value adds to that Bonus Critical Damage Added to Critical Damage Defensive Stats Defense Reduces the amount of damage taken by the character. Skills which utilize Ultra add 50% more defense. Damage Reduction Reduces damage done from an enemy by a percentage after defense has had its influence in reducing damage. Reduced Damage per Hit Decreases damage done per hit in a boss or mob's combo. Critical Evasion Reduces the chance of enemies of the same level landing a critical attack on you. Critical Reduction Reduces the power of a critical attack an enemy has landed on you. Utility Stats Accuracy Determines the gap between minimum and maximum damage your character can deal, higher accuracy means more maximum damage hits while less accuracy increases the chance of "Graze' (meaning attacks will only do 10% of their maximum damage) Evasion Determines how often enemies will "Graze" (see Accuracy) you. Attack Speed Attack Speed influences the speed of both your normal attack and skills, and is one of three main contributing factors to the amount of Ether Damage you do. It also influences the number of hits you do with certain skills. Movement Speed The speed a character moves in Arenas and Danger Zones. In-Town Movement Speed The speed a character moves in Towns. Specialized Stats Elite Monsters Stat to Elite Monsters Elite Monsters are mini bosses— or rather, just tougher version of monsters. They usually have multi-tiered health bars and different colored names than your typical monster. Stats (to Elite Monsters) are a multiplier when added with base attack and stats. Boss Monsters Stat to Boss Monsters Boss Monsters are the final enemy you must fight in the last Danger Zone of area. They usually have multi-tiered health bars and different colored names than your typical monster and elite monster. Stats (to Boss Monsters) are a multiplier when added with base attack and stats. Elemental Stats Note: Every 1 elemental point equals to 0.33% of your overall damage. So if you have 333 elemental points that would equal to an additional 100% of your overall damage. For example, if you deal with 10k without elemental, then you would deal 20k with elemental. Fire Bonus Certain amounts of Fire Bonus give the following additional effects as well: *30 Fire Bonus: Basic Fire Debuff drops enemy fire resistance by -5% and deals insignificant dot damage. *60 Fire Bonus: Lv.1 Fire gives you an invisible fire shield every 5 seconds that burns enemies touching you. *90 Fire Bonus: Lv.2 Fire allows you to shoot fireballs with a 20% chance in each attack you do. Includes skill hits. *120 Fire Bonus: Lv.3 Fire has a 10% chance of summoning a fire familiar of sorts to attack. Includes skill hits. Ice Bonus An additional 0.33% of Ice damage per point of overall damage. Certain amounts of Ice Bonus give the following additional effects as well: *30 Ice Bonus: Basic Ice debuff drops enemy ice resistance by -5% and deals very minor slow. *60 Ice Bonus: Lv.1 Ice gives you an invisible frost shield every 5 seconds that slows enemies touching you. *90 Ice Bonus: Lv.2 Ice allows you to shoot Ice shards with a 20% chance in each attack you do. Includes skill hits. *120 Ice Bonus: Lv.3 Ice has a 10% chance of summoning an ice familiar of sorts to attack. Includes skill hits. Poison Bonus An additional 0.3% of Poison damage per point of Poison Bonus. Certain amounts of Poison Bonus give the following additional effects as well: *30 Poison Bonus: Basic Poison debuff drops enemy poison resistance by -5% and deals Damage over Time in a small ratio to enemy HP. *60 Poison Bonus: Lv.1 Poison grants you a poison mist every 5 seconds that poisons enemies touching you. *90 Poison Bonus: Lv.2 Poison allows you to fire poison balls with a 20% chance in each attack. Includes skill hits. *120 Poison Bonus: Lv.3 Poison summons a poison familiar of sorts with a 10% chance in each attack. Includes skill hits. Lightning Bonus An additional 0.3% of Lightning damage per point of Lightning Bonus. Certain amounts of Lightning Bonus give the following additional effects as well: *30 Lightning Bonus: Basic Lightning debuff has a chance of disrupting an enemy completely, even bosses, also reducing defense slightly and lightning resistance by -5%. *60 Lightning Bonus: Lv.1 Lightning provides a shock aura every 5 seconds that can shock an enemy touching you. *90 Lightning Bonus: Lv.2 Lightning brings down lightning bolts with a 20% chance in each attack. Includes skill hits. *120 Lightning Bonus: Lv.3 Lightning summons a thunder familiar of sorts with 10% chance in each attack. Includes skill hits. Darkness Bonus An additional 0.3% of Darkness damage per point of Darkness Bonus. Certain amounts of Darkness Bonus give the following additional effects as well: *30 Darkness Bonus: Basic Darkness debuff has a chance of inflicting random reduction debuffs, Seal, and bleed. *60 Darkness Bonus: Darkness provides a shadow shield that can inflict enemies with debuffs when you're touched every 5 seconds. *90 Darkness Bonus: Lv.2 Darkness allows you to cast off dark mist with a 20% chance in each attack. Includes skill hits. *120 Darkness Bonus: Darkness allows you to summon a doppelganger that will mimic your last attack with a 10% chance. This also includes skill hits. Crushing Bonus Addition Damage to Crushing-Type Skills Piercing Bonus Addition Damage to Piercing-Type Skills Slashing Bonus Addition Damage to Slashing-Type Skills Element Resistance Reduces the damage a character takes to the respective element(s), and increases the chance to avoid its basic debuff. Category:Gameplay